Tales from Arcadia Bay
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: A series of shenanigans starring our favorite nerds, Max and Chloe.
1. Spark

"Max! Hey, watch this!"

Oh no, she's at it again. "Chloe, are you seriously going to try that trick again? You _know_ what happened last time."

"No, okay, just look, it's different this time! I'm pretty sure I got it down, just freakin' watch, okay?"

"Different this time," she says. If only she really knew what that kind of statement meant to me right now.

Chloe was standing on top of a concrete wall. I mean, the wall is like, what, maybe three feet high at the most? But she was standing on it like it was the tallest building in the world. Which wasn't.. A _bad_ thing, it was actually pretty adorable. The way she could still find enjoyment out of something so small like that. It's kinda what I always liked about her.

Buuuut right now, she was just being really stupid.

"I swear I can do it this time, okay? Maxine Caulfield, be prepared to be swept off your feet by my incredible kickflip!"

Oh god, here we go. "Just don't hurt yourself again, okay? It's sad when I have to watch you crying in pain over a little scraped knee."

" _Hey!_ I wasn't crying. I just, uh, got dust in my eye. You didn't see nothin'."

I waved her off. "Yeah yeah, just impress me already, Price!"

She steadied herself on her beat up board—Do I wanna get her a new one? I feel like she's the type to be all, 'Oh, Max, my board is sooo messed up and punk rock I can't use a new one because I'll need to mess this one up too'… Okay, maybe not _quite_ like that, but maybe I'll ask her about it later—And balanced herself accordingly. I'm not even sure what kind of kickflip she thinks she's doing, but I usually just let her do what she wants. Anyway, she's balancing on the underside of the deck, her arms splayed in the air. Bending her knees slightly, she hops and simultaneously kicks at the truck to try and get it to flip in the air—

"Wa—whoaaa!" She miscalculates and lands on the ground with a heavy thud. Pfft. Amazing, alright.

I approach her, trying to withhold a laugh. "Great going, Elissa Steamer." I sit on the ground next to her, our bodies opposite to each other. I start pulling out my camera to take a quick shot.

"Oh _ha ha_ , very funny. Hey, but you gotta admit, it's coming along, right?" She's beaming. How can she be so cheery after all those failed attempts? It's super cute, though. After looking into those blue eyes, I steady my camera and point it at her ripped up pant legs. She's got one leg stretched out, with the other bent at the knee, her skateboard flipped onto its side in the background. Hmm.. A pretty nice shot. A soft click comes from the device as it spits out the instant film.

I humor her as I shake the photograph, "Uhh. Yeah, 'course it is!" The film is finally developing, and I can see instances of the image already. I lay it on the ground before scooting closer to Chloe. "Just.. Be more careful, okay? Since I'm back in your life, you're pretty much obligated to stay alive and stuff." I end up sounding _a lot_ more worried than I meant to.

She turns away slightly. Is that a blush…? "Ahaha, you know, you took pretty fuckin' long to get back in my life, so am I really obligated, Max?"

I can feel a tinge of hurt in that question. It stings, but I completely understand why. I move my hand closer to her thigh. "I know, and.. I'm sorry. You _know_ I'm sorry. But I'm here now, right? I know I can't go back and redo the time I wasted without you, but that's why I wanna spend time with you now, you know?"

She stares at her skateboard and bites her lip. Her eyes are flickering back and forth between something, but I don't really know—

She slides her fingers between mine on the ground. _U-Uh.. What._ I look down at our hands and back to her face, and she can't look at my eyes. I feel like pulling away, not out of disgust or anything, just.. I. I'm… Nervous, too?

We.. We just sat like that for a while. Neither of us said anything, but I'm sure we really, _really_ wanted to.

* * *

 **a/n:** Been wanting to start on a Life is Strange fic. I like the patterning of snippets so it's just going to be a little collection of stuff once again, ranging from fluff to humor to, idk, maybe some heavy makeout sessions. We'll find out I guess!

As always, let me know how it is.


	2. Once More Won't Hurt

**a/n:** Major spoilers for episode 3, Chaos Theory.

* * *

 _Hm.. Blueberries? No, no that's weird. I'm like, totally mixing up her hair color with her lips right now. Let's, uh… Let's try it again. I'm sure Chloe won't mind._

Rewind.

 _No. Okay, I think it's maybe blueberries. Or am I just getting the taste wrong? Do_ _ **I**_ _even know what blueberries taste like? Maybe this rewind thing does crazy crap to my senses. What did we even eat last night? I should probably, uh, double check. Just to make sure._

Rewind.

 _Man, Chloe's lips are so soft. Are all girl lips this soft? Technically I could probably test the theory, but I'm not sure how I'd feel about kissing Victoria. Maybe I should try it with Dana. Oh god, Max, are you seriously thinking of going on some wild girl-kissing spree?_

That same nauseating headache. That same burning dread that told Max she was going to get stuck in time. That very _same_ feeling she had when she used her powers to save Chloe and Kate.

 _Holy shit, I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm probably sick in the head by now. I'm using my powers to kiss my best friend, over, and over… and over again._

Once more, Max leaned up to Chloe's taller figure, growing confident in her skills with each practice. Sure, she reacted the same way each time—

"Damn.. Y-You're hardcore, Max! Now I can text Warren that he doesn't stand a chance.. Unless he's into girl-on-girl action, heh.."

 _It's funny. Each time I hear her say that line, it's like her voice is shaking. Like she totally wasn't even expecting it. Maybe she's grossed out by it? I mean, I'm pretty sure she, uh.. Had a thing for Rachel, but then again, I'm just Max._

"You're such a dork."

Once more, she rewinds time. Once _more_ she presses her lips to Chloe's, both curious and astounded at the same time.

 _Okay, that's definitely not blueberry. Is it bacon? Chloe's just always sort of eating bacon, I'm really not too sure at this point. Dammit, this is so messed up…_

Rewind.

 _I'm just gonna.._

Max took Chloe's lips again. It was the same, really, but Max found herself wanting more each time. Would Chloe be mad if she found out she was using her powers to stealing not one, not five, but perhaps… Fourteen kisses from her friend? Ah, well. If not now, then when?

Rewind.

 _Let's see what happens if I take it slower?_

"I dare you to kiss me."

Taking the dare on fully, Max sauntered her way to Chloe's frame yet again. Instead of charging in for the kiss, she brought her hands to Chloe's hips, fingers hooking themselves to the sides of her underwear.

"M-Max, uh, y-you okay there, buddy? Hey I know I dared you and all, but this is getting a little.."

Chloe was frozen, absolutely daunted by the oh-so-suddenly bold display of affection by the shorter girl. Max, on the other hand, thought this was a riot. Her loud, obnoxious, "punk rock ghost" friend was solid stiff at the prospect of kissing a girl. Like, _kissing_ a girl. Not just a teeny peck on the lips.

Max dragged her hands unsteadily up to Chloe's neck, beckoning the girl to lean down. This time, Chloe complied with the action willingly. Clumsy and very obviously still unsure, Chloe pressed her lips to Max's, gingerly holding the girl by the waist.

 _Whoa, she—She's kissing me back! Did I change something? Crap.._

For several moments, they stayed just like that. Chloe held onto Max's waist steadfast, pulling the girl possessively closer to her body. Max brushed her fingertips against Chloe's neck, playing with a few stray strands of her hair as she relished in the sensational feeling. She broke the kiss soon after, honestly surprised at the sudden change in action. Pink dusted her cheeks for the first time after kissing Chloe so many damn times.

 _..That was.. New._

Max rewound time again, just to make sure.


	3. Lay With Me

It was a quiet morning in the Price household, not even Joyce was awake to cook breakfast yet. The air inside the house was cool from the brisk night before. A blue and gold light poured bountifully into Chloe's room, spilling over piles of clothes, magazines and other clutter, her American flag draped over the panes to mute out the brightness. It was probably around six in the morning.

Max and Chloe both lay in bed, not wanting to get up to face the challenges of the day.

The pair lay there like that silently for what seemed like forever, basking in the early morning peace. It seemed like they could finally relax for once; they were still worried about finding out what the hell's going on at Blackwell, but for a moment… For just one moment, they felt like they could be kids again. Doing nothing in particular, hanging out until the day's end. It was a nice reprieve.

Chloe rolled to her right, supporting her head on her chin as she looked at Max, "We totally should just stay in bed all day. Like, really, I'm not even kidding anymore." Chloe rolled to her other side, groaning at the same time, "I don't have the strength to get uuuuuppp, Max help meeee."

"Poor you. I guess you shouldn't have gone swimming if you were going to get so tired," Max retorted jokingly.

" _Whoa_ , wait a minute," Chloe rolled back to face her immediately, "You hella know you had fun, don't even try to deny it! You can't resist my awesome ideas."

Max let out a short laugh, "Your awesome idea that almost got us _caught?_ Yeah. That's what gets me all hot and bothered."

"Are you being _smart_ with me, Max Caulfield?"

"Chloe, Chloe Chloe. If only you knew that I am _always_ being smart with you," Max was feeling especially teasing today, sincerely hoping that Chloe wouldn't take that comment the wrong way.

"Oh _hell_ no. Prepare yourself." Chloe lunged at Max, taking the smaller girl by the waist to pull her closer. In less than a second, she was drumming her fingers along Max's ribs, stomach and hips in an effort to tickle the girl to death for subtly making fun of her.

"Hey—Chloe _stop,_ ahahaha! S-Stop, I give, I give!" She'd forgotten that Chloe knew all her ticklish spots from when they were kids. It's incredible she hasn't forgotten them yet, really. Laughter wouldn't stop pouring from Max, and she tried desperately to push Chloe away, but the taller girl was much stronger than she. She really couldn't do anything but struggle against the dastardly tickle monster, Chloe Price.

" _This_ is what happens when you mess with me, Max!" Her relentless assault continued, her own laughter bubbling up at the back of her throat. "Repeat after me: Chloe Price is the smartest chick I know!"

"Fine, fine, okay!? C-Chloe— _ahahah, oh my god, stop!_ —Chloe Price is the smartest chick I know, jeez!"

Finally, Chloe released Max from her tickle prison and reclined back into her lying position, hands laced around the back of her head. "Now, was that so hard?"

Max wiped a stray tear from her cheek that formed during the barrage, her head resting against Chloe's pillow. She muttered under her breath, "In your dreams.."

"You really wanna try your luck, huh!?"

Max screwed her eyes shut, preparing for another onslaught, but none came. Instead, she was wrapped in two warm arms, huddled close to her best friend's body. She could feel Chloe nuzzle her shoulder and neck, the girl's lips brushing innocently across her lit skin. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the sense of surprise, as well as Chloe's earthy, yet flowery scent. She tried to look down, wanting to conceal the pink that had formed on her cheeks, but her forehead inadvertently met with Chloe's shoulder. Which.. Well, it wasn't a _bad_ thing, Max decided. It felt natural to go along with, as all of her close encounters with Chloe have been.

She'd never said anything. What she's been doing with Chloe, the things she's been feeling… Though Max was introspective, she admitted, she'd never once had to really dig and think to herself what Chloe meant to her. It all just kind of fell together. Perhaps that was the best part about it.

"Max, it's crazy how easily we reconnected after all those years apart. After all the different shit we did? Man.. Sometimes I wonder if we're really just meant to be together, y'know?"

Max chuckled, "I didn't realize what a flatterer you were. Going all soft on me, punk rock ghost?"

"Hell no! I just— _Agh_ , I dunno, ever since we got back together, I've been trying really hard to find other reasons to stay. I already told you that shit last night, how I.. I just. Yeah."

Max smiled inwardly. There are times when Chloe gets too flustered to speak her mind, for once. She curled her arms around Chloe's back, absently grazing her nails along her shoulder blades. She pressed herself into Chloe more, wishing that time would stop without her using any powers. "And like I told you, Chloe. You make me feel like I know what I'm doing." Max moved her head to press her cheek to Chloe's, washed over by the need to be even closer to her, "So whether or not you find other reasons, you know.."

Chloe squeezed Max's body gently before tightening her grip on the girl's waist, hoisting her up so that she was straddling Chloe's hips. Her hands never left her flesh, sliding a few more inches underneath her shirt.

' _Whoa. Okay, this isn't.. This is a little, uh..'_

"Chloe…?" Max looked down at her captor, wondering the intent behind the bold action.

"Heyyy, look at that. Being on top suits you!" Max was rolling with the punches until now, but anyone would get nervous at this point. Either way, she tried to keep it cool.

"Of course it does. But only with you, so."

Max was still silently straddling Chloe for question-filled moments before movement of the taller girl's hands alerted Max. They shifted from hips to stomach, doing nothing incredibly perverted, just… Just sort of wandering, feeling the inches of skin she had to offer. She drummed her fingers over Max's stomach upward before letting them fall downward.

Lately, Chloe has been more and more affectionate, to which Max attributed the reasoning as: They were best friends. Chloe's bear hugs, where she would throw her arms around Max's neck and make her have to walk backwards for a few steps, the instances where Max tugged Chloe along by the hand without batting an eyelash.

I mean. Even if there was something _more_ … _Was_ there? Did Max even really find it problematic? These gestures were something that came along naturally, vocalization wasn't needed.

But now. This. _This_ , was something different. Max looked up momentarily to drag her eyes anywhere other than the attractive woman beneath her, and she stared at Chloe's poster.

'Oh, wow. _'Holy shit, this is_ _ **very**_ _real' is right, poster. You nailed it.'_

She retracted herself from Chloe (and boy did it take willpower) to lay back on the bed, though she threw her right arm over Chloe's chest and rest her fingers along her neck, studying the soft skin. Sure, maybe this wasn't exactly how best friends interact, but at this point, who freaking cares?

"I'm starting to think we _should_ stay in bed longer. At least 'til we wake up again, or something."

Chloe brought her left hand up to Max's, running her digits through the webbing in the other girl's hand. "Now _that_ , my dear Max, is something I can get behind."

The two fell asleep easily several minutes afterward, doing nothing but caressing spots of skin on the other. They must've untangled themselves in their sleep, because Max awoke again about an hour later, disappointingly farther from Chloe than she'd started.

Groggily picking up her camera from the floor, she thought, ' _Always remember this moment..'_

"Photobomb!"

"Photo-hog," she teased. Ah, she had woken up too.

* * *

 **a/n** : in celebration for max and chloe's incredibly talented way of making _everything_ sound like they're already together


	4. Are You Jealous?

Chloe and Max had just finished breaking into Blackwell to find some clues, though they left with a pocketful of cash and wet clothes instead. Between Chloe's insistence that they take the money, and then her equally as persuading insistence that they take a quick dip in the pool, Max figured they'd only become minor felons at this point.

Which.. Wasn't really too bad, all things considered.

While Max didn't feel too Mother Teresa about taking the money, she figured Chloe's safety and happiness were more important to her than donations to the handicapped.

… Man. Was that shitty? Max sure thought so. But every single time she thought, _'Oh god, I'm going straight to Hell for this,'_ there were times when she looked at the absolute glow on Chloe's face and thought, _'.. But maybe Hell isn't so bad. I just hope they have pizza and cookies.'_

Plus, the swim was nice too. If anything, Max thought it was romantic, even. Except for the fact they've broken probably about twenty-three laws that night. Oh well.

But now, the pair was at Chloe's house, and she just pulled up into the driveway, shutting off the truck's ignition.

Max reached to open the door, but she was stopped by a firm hand on her wrist. She looked to the driver's seat. "Chloe? What's wrong?"

"I, uh.." She pursed her lips and she was bouncing her knees; a telltale sign that something was bothering her. "About what you were talking about before we got into the principal's office.."

Max withdrew her hand from the door handle, recoiling into the passenger seat. Her other hand was still captive, Chloe shifting her fingers so they laced with Max's. "There were a lot of things I was talking about before we got into the principal's office. Wanna narrow it down for me?"

"Aghh, you know, the _thing!_ Like, when I was trying to get the door open and crap, and you were talking to Warren.." Chloe looked out the window for a bit, but tried her best to return her gaze to Max. Max couldn't notice it by the moonlight, but she was a little red in the face. Though she could have _sworn_ she heard a biting tinge in Warren's name.

Max's brow furrowed, and she was slowly shaking her head, "Chloe, c'mon, I really don't know what you're talking about. With Warren? I was just asking him how to throw together a pipe bomb, that's.. I mean, that's pretty much it," she shrugged.

Chloe used her free hand to rub her face, bringing it up to slip her beanie off and run her hand through her hair. She uses her hands a _lot_ when she's anxious.

She balled that same hand into a fist and lightly pounded her thigh before stopping to look at Max again, "Your, uh.. Your movie night with the guy? So what's that about? That happening tonight, or…?"

Max laughed. Inadvertently at that, and she certainly didn't mean to make light of Chloe's concerns, but… She couldn't believe she was worried over _that!_ "Chloe, are you.. Jealous?" Max was still smiling, but she tried not to seem too overjoyed about the fact.

"Dude, n-no! Shit, why would I be jealous!? I was just wondering, frickin' nerd!"

Max tightened her grip on Chloe's fingers, reassuring her in a sense. "No, that's not happening tonight. Actually, I'd rather it didn't happen at all, to be honest. He's been trying to get me to go see these movies with him for a while now, and he's just super persistent," she looked at Chloe's hopeful eyes, "I'd rather have a movie night with you anyway."

Chloe smiled inwardly, trying not to let Max see her blush. "Uh, well, 'course! I mean, who wouldn't want a movie night with me? I'm awesome."

Max rolled her eyes playfully. "That you are. So, you wanna stay in the truck the whole night? Or are you finally going to let me take these wet clothes off."

"Oh I'll let you take them off. But putting on something else? Nah, probs not."

" _There's_ the pervy dork I know and love!"

* * *

Max followed Chloe up the stairs, being led by the taller girl's hand. Upon arriving at the door, Max skipped a few steps to land herself in front of Chloe.

"C'mon, jealous dork. Time for sleep!" She placed a quick kiss on Chloe's cheek before letting herself into the room.

Chloe stood in the doorway for a few seconds, pretty much unable to do anything.

* * *

 **a/n:** I'm sure everyone's still reeling from the moment where Chloe looked up when Max mentioned a movie night with Warren (I know I am).

Also, ye I took the money, but it's only cause I wanna protect the princess ok?


	5. Catch My Attention

**a/n:** if you've never heard hall  & oates' 'you make my dreams come true,' then first: i'm so sorry you've missed out. second, go listen before ya read!

* * *

Chloe does all kinds of stupid, corny things to get my attention. I mean, I didn't actually think they were things to get my attention until she told me about it, so I guess I never really looked back on them and saw them as cute… Okay, well I _did_ , but they're just so much cuter now than ever.

Oh, man, there was this one time?

" _Hey, Max, check it out! The white doe you see all the time," Chloe points in the direction of the railroad tracks._

" _What?! Where?" Max's head pivots quickly in the direction of the tracks, hoping to catch a glimpse of the creature once more. Her eyes scan the area, but she doesn't see anything. She turns back to Chloe, "Chloe, I don't see—"_

 _Chloe stopped Max's swivel with a light peck on the cheek. Max jumped back out of surprise, holding a tentative hand to her face, "What…?"_

" _Ahaha, fuckin' gold! I caught ya off guard, huh? You shoulda seen your face! Freaking priceless."_

 _As stunned as Max was, she wouldn't let this opportunity slip up. "I wouldn't ever want to be 'Priceless,' Chloe."_

 _Chloe's eyes widened at the admittedly_ _ **fantastic**_ _pun, "Oh, oh my god, you didn't just—Max, that was hella cute, but don't ever say that shit again."_

I doubt she'll ever live that down, the time I totally turned it back around on her like that. She probably thinks I'll forget, but I plan on making her remember it from time to time.

It wasn't even just that. I noticed that Chloe is surprisingly… Uh, touchy? I guess. I don't know if it was really just me, or if she did this stuff with Rachel, but she gets super handsy. And I don't even mind, really, but all she really has to do is ask? I mean, I won't bite. Unless she asked me to.

… Was that weird? Yeah, sounded a little weird. Damn.

" _Max. Hey, Max. Max, hey, c'mere."_

" _What is it?"_

 _Chloe quickened her pace to match with Max's, sticking closely by her side. "Can you hold this for a sec'?"_

 _Max wasn't really paying much attention, much too focused on getting to the school in one piece before anyone saw them, so she let her hand lay limp in the air, "Yeah, sure."_

" _Cool." Chloe slid her hand easily into Max's grip, lacing together their fingers. She didn't say another word after that._

 _Max looked down at their hands, but soon enough back up to Chloe's proud face. She flashed a crooked smile, "You're such a freaking dork, oh my god."_

I never thought she'd be lame enough to try that one on me, but then again… It's Chloe. Guess I shouldn't have been so surprised.

" _Yo, Max!"_

"' _Sup, cool girl?"_

 _Chloe rubbed her hands together as if she was about to perform a magic trick, "So what has eight limbs and no clothes?"_

 _Max cast her gaze up for a moment, but shakes her head slowly as she attempts to answer. "A.. Spider?"_

" _Me and you, tonight, in my bed. Ah?_ _ **Ahh?**_ _"_

 _Max covered her eyes out of embarrassment for that one; not necessarily embarrassment from the implication, the embarrassment that Chloe even had the gall to use that line. "Seriously?! You are so—" But she couldn't help but start laughing, "I freaking hate you! Don't ever make jokes like that again."_

" _Too bad cause here's another one—"_

" _Dude, no!"_

" _Hey just, just listen! Okay, okay. If you were a car door, I'd slam you all day lon—"_

" _Chloe, just shut_ _ **up**_ _!"_

I remember listening to at least four more sex jokes on the way home during the car ride. I don't know if they made her uncomfortable or not, but she really lost her filter there. But it was still pretty cute. Definitely made me think about that whole 'eight limbs and no clothes' thing for a little longer…

But really, the best thing that I've **ever** caught her doing might have been…

 _Max went to the restroom right when she woke up, probably around 6 or 7. They hadn't really checked the time in a while. It probably became irrelevant._

 _Rubbing her eyes, she sleepily made her way back to Chloe's room, but stopped when she heard the faint hum of the boom box, playing a familiar melody behind the closed door._

 _Max pressed an ear to the door, listening to the muffled but definitely distinct voice of two dudes from decades ago accompanied by guitar rifts.  
_

" _What I want, you've got~ But it might be hard to handle! Like the flame that burns the candle~ The candle feeds the flaaaame, yeah, yeah!"_

 _A smile plastering itself onto Max's face, she pushed the door open slowly to find Chloe completely rocking out on her bed. Wearing nothing but her underwear and the black shirt from the night before, she was holding an air guitar, bouncing to the rhythm of the iconic 80's song._

" _What I got—full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter, and you pull them all together~ And hoowww I can't explain, aw yeah!"_

 _Chloe wasn't actually singing, but only mouthing the words with her eyes screwed shut. She notices Max entering the room and makes a 180 degree turn in the air, landing on her bed so she was facing Max this time. She continued her silent concert, dancing without shame._

 _Still mouthing the words to the song, she points at Max, causing the girl to burst out laughing while she tries to cover her face. "Well well youuu! (Ooh, ooh ooh ooh)" She jumps off the bed and lands in front of Max, still pointing at her, "You make my dreams come true!"_

 _Max threw her arms around her immediately, toppling the both of them back onto the bed._

I never thought Chloe would be a Hall & Oates kind of girl. But then again, who _isn't_ a Hall  & Oates person?

I can probably, _hopefully_ , safely say that the person I'm in love with is a total nerd; but she's my nerd. It's just kind of funny how it worked out that way.

I guess… Life is just a little strange like that.

* * *

 **a/n** : expect me to use 'you make my dreams come true' again in another fic very soon. i'm too in love with that song not to


End file.
